Acausality
Summary Causality Immunity, or Acausality is the ability to remain independent from the relationship between cause and effect, meaning they are not bound to the concept of an action that as taken (cause), as well as a certain reaction (effect) that arises from it. This includes but not limited to... *changes to that character's designated fate bestowed upon them. *changes to that character's history during previous point in time, such as that character being killed in the past, or having that character's history changed in the past through Reality Warping (to the point where that character's fate would not have turned out the same as he/she would be in present time). Example: *An entity that is acausal has no true beginning or end and is thus, essentially immune to offensive causality manipulation as well as time travel. *Even if the character with this particular ability was killed in the past to prevent him/her/it from being born/created, it will still exist in the present, and possibly other timelines. *Often, even if an acausal being is killed in the present, it can still survive by appearing from another timeline. Thus, acausal beings are very difficult to permanently destroy, often requiring the use of high-level reality warping. Variations *'Paracausality: '''Characters with this variation of are completely beyond or outside Causality altogether, being unbound by the causal system. This type of Acausality gives users complete immunity to Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation and to a lesser extent probability based abilities Examples: Demons & Gods (Shin Megami Tensei), Chaos Gods (Warhammer 40K), Hadou Gods (Dies Irae), Various Digimon such as Zeedmillenniumon (Digimon), Destiny of The Endless (DC Comics), Multiversal Singularities such as Unicron, Primus and Vector Prime (Transformers), Altair (Re:Creators) *'Singularity:' This variation of Acausality applies to characters who have no past or future. Existing as a singularity within time and space. Through this type of acausality, the user is immune to the idea of time paradoxes and causal relationships, however it doesn;t give the user immunity to all forms of causality manipulation Examples: Madoka Kaname & Akemi Homura (Madoka Magica), Slenderman (Creepypasta), Demiurge (11eyes) *'Non-Linearity:' Characters with this kind of Acausality exist beyond standard causality and and see it as non-linear, thus existing outside of standard cause and effect. These kinds of characters have immunity to causality control when used offensively and time paradoxes Examples: The Deadra & Aedra (Elder Scrolls), Greek Gods (Saint Seiya), Ahriman (Mythology), Haruka Kaminogi (Noein), The Eternals (Seinarukana), *'Temporal Constance:''' This type of Acausality grants a Character the ability to survive thanks to other versions of themselves located at different points in time or in parallel timelines. This type of Acausality grants Immunity to Paradoxes, and in addition, prevents the complete destruction of the character as long as some versions of them are still alive. Examples: Solaris (Sonic The Hedgehog), Lord English (Homestuck), Nozdormu (World of Warcraft), Millenniumon (Digimon), Lavos (Chrono Trigger), Limitations *Characters that can perform an advanced degree Causality Manipulation themselves can bypass this immunity altogether. These abilities are able to change the reality (Reality Warping) the user and the opponent is contained in, thus, the opponent's acausality can be canceled out. *Sometimes, characters with this ability are not always immortal, thus they are not immune to attacks/abilities that occur in present time. *Higher-dimensional characters/abilities can cancel out an opponent's immunity to cause and effect if the opponent themselves are lower-dimensional. This is mainly because while their immunity to cause and effect may apply in a lower dimension, it is not guaranteed that their immunity extends to higher-dimensional space '''Note: '''For a more in-depth explanation of each type of Acausality, refer to here Category:Powers & Abilities